twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AeroCorsair/The arrogance of failure
"Nobody can be so amusingly arrogant as a young man who has just discovered an old idea and thinks it is his own." -Sydney J. Harris Even if my blogs never get read, I still make them, because as a fisherman goes fishing to release his anger, I write to release mine, even as so this is more sorrow than anger. It was brought to my attention today that, well, I'm a flat out jackass. By Applejack, Rarity, and several others, all who have heard complaints against me because I've been overkilling this "Captain of the Wonderbolts" "Captain of Pr. Cadance's Airship" Etc. etc. etc. I served in the Air Force for 8 years as an A-10 pilot, as many of you know, and one of the things we develope is a resistance to the knowledge of "self-discovery of arrogance" in which one knows they are arrogant. And it usually took either an officer above us or a younger recruit to say "Hey, you're acting like a jackass, get off your high horse and return to the modern world." And that's exactly what I was told today. As I said, I don't care if people read this or not. But I have to do this. I apologize to all who I've probably downcast or trotted on, such as Glyde, who I used to RP with every chance I got, but now is leaving the Wonderbolts because he couldn't stand me anymore, or SirKet, who I blindly attacked last night when I assumed he was trying to kill of the Contrail. I also apologize to those I've unfollowed, not because they were bad, but because I was angry. Angry I wasn't given a chance to have a shot with a show pony, or making one, since they were all taken. Those being RD, Daisy, Pinkie, Rarity, Compass, Pumpkin and Pound Cake, Roseluck, Colgate, etc. And a few of those also had a bit of anger towards when even with all I did, I still went un-noticed in their "Thanks to you." blogs. I'll fully admit, looking back. I am arrogant. I only RPed with the Wonderbolts, Royalty, or Kiryn and Rocky, all of which say "Look at me, I'm better than you!" Which is why, when I do finally return, Aero will no longer be a Wonderbolt, he will no longer be an Airship Captain for Pr. Cadance, and the Contrail Project will never have happened. I'm doing this so I don't lose everything I've built up in the RP. Even though it hasn't even been a year with me on there, I'm acting like I've been doing it for decades. So as will I learn to be humble, so will Aero. I do somely hope that at somepoint, I will be accepted back into the Twitterponies community, starting anew as I learn what being a bearer of the "Friendship is Magic" ideals is all about, because Celestia knows I haven't been doing that lately. And I also send an apology to WindCheer and Alberio, two ponies who know what my anger is with them. So. Until the day I return. Pony on, my friends! Pony on. Category:Blog posts